


Gone

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, Guilt, Longing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Kevin was gone and Brian was taking the news harder then he had let on.





	Gone

The warm Georgia wind blew over him, but he didn't feel it. His entire body was numb from the inside out. He was gone, how could he do that to them? To him? Didn't he know how much they still needed him? How much he needed him? 

Brian let the tears fall as he looked up into the night sky, the stars shinning down from above, but the stars in his world were gone as was the light that usually shined in Brian's blue eyes. 

He had said he no longer felt inspired anymore, was that true or was that his way of secretly telling Brian he no longer wanted to continue carrying the guilt they both had created together? It was never suppose to go as far as it did, but it had and even though it was wrong, they couldn't stop. Now that was gone. 

Gone were the hugs that lasted a bit longer then they should have, gone were the secret kisses that filled Brian with love from his head to his toes, gone were the nights of sneaking into the others room for cuddles of comfort or to watch the game together. 

He said he wanted to just be normal for awhile, but what was normal anymore? After so many years on the crazy ride the five of them had been on together, going through the ups and downs life had thrown at them and getting through it together as a family, as brothers. Now, their oldest brother was gone. 

Gone were the nights of being intimate together, gone were the feeling of his large hands on Brian, loving him in ways that were dirty but amazing at the same time, gone were the nights of the two connecting and becoming one as they made love to one another. 

The world they had created was starting to disappear as Brian tried to hold on, it had become a place Brian could be himself without judgement. He could be as dirty and raunchy as he wanted without having to hide behind the image he had put on for all these years, but with him, Brian could strip it away and show his true self. They weren't cousins in that world, they were lovers.

Gone were those dirty words that filled the air around them, causing them both to go over the edge more times then they could count, gone was that southern drawl that was so deep and husky, putting Brian's own to shame, gone was that fullness Brian felt each time he filled him with that thick cock of his. 

Brian felt a shiver run through his body thinking about his hands and mouth on his body, how he knew where to kiss to make Brian completely melt under his warm and loving touch. Now that was gone. 

He said he was ready to start a family. Brian couldn't blame him there, especially since his own family slept peacefully in the house behind him, but he couldn't sleep. There was to much on his mind to do so, what were the four of them going to do? Could they really go on without him? How would they sound and would the fans still be there now that there were only four? As the questions continued to plague Brian's mind, it made him realize he was really gone. 

Brian knew he was being selfish as he wiped the tears from his eyes, pulling his legs up to him, wrapping his arms around them. He could still feel those strong arms, loving and protecting him when he was going through a rough patch but didn't want to worry the others. Now those arms were gone. 

Gone were those teasing whispers of want and need, gone were those green eyes that would always let Brian in as the silent plea to be near him poured from them, gone was the warmth and security of his body completely wrapped around him. 

Brian's security net had been pulled away, his safe house locked up tight with the key inside. All because Kevin was gone.


End file.
